iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
State of the Realm
The Baelor SunglassCrownlands Current Lord: King Beron Baratheon of Dragonstone Recent Events Following the death of King Axel Baratheon, an unexpected Grand Council is called at the Ironholds outside of King's Landing. All the lords and ladies of the region are invited to the city, though not all will attend the council. Following some resistance, Beric Baratheon captured several Dornish including Lady Obara Martell. Lyonel Lannister rode to King's Landing to treat with the Crown, but had to quickly escape after some Dornishmen attempted to seize him. The Lord and his two and a half thousand men rode west, but were chased by a host of six thousand Dornishmen, lead by Ser Morryn Morrigen and Justyn Dayne. They caught up at the crossing of the Blackwater Rush, where the Lannister army was broken. The combined forces of Houses Lannister and Stark besiege King's Landing, and successfully capture the city as well as the Red Keep. Orys Baratheon is killed in battle, and Beron Baratheon assumes the Iron Throne for himself. Soon after now King Beron's victory, Aelyx Targaryen landed his forces in the Stormlands, beginning the Fourth Targaryen Rebellion. Quickly his forces beseiged Rain House and took Stonedance after a duel requested by the Lord Massey. After a council at Sunspear, the lords of Dorne collectively elect Prince Oberyn as their leader to replace Princess Obara. Wishing to combat the results, Obara called for a trial by combat in which she was swiftly beaten. Prince Oberyn called for her to be held prisoner until the war ends due to her relations with Aelyx Targaryen's brother Jacaerys Targaryen. Oberyn released Lyonel Lannister and his heir, along with the captured troops following the duel. Dorne Current Lord: Prince Oberyn Martell Recent Events Following the death of King Axel Baratheon, an unexpected Grand Council is called at the Ironholds outside of King's Landing. All the lords and ladies of the region are invited to the city, though not all will attend the council. During the Council, Obara threw her support behind her cousin. In a 3-2 vote, with three Lords remaining neutral, Orys Baratheon was named King of Westeros. Princess Obara Martell, Elana Martell, Ser Khorane Vezo, Lord Daemon Uller, Lady Tyene Gargalen, have been captured and are being held on Dragonstone. Plankytown has been raided by Lord Quenton Drumm. Prince Oberyn Martell, the heir to Sunspear, rode with a few other Dornishmen to King's Landing to negotiate the release of Princess Obara and the other captured nobles. Efforts have been made to reconstruct Plankytown. Lord Justyn Dayne, the Sword of the Morning, founded the Knights of Dawn. When Lord Lannister fled from King's Landing following his failed attempt to free Prince Beron Baratheon, a Dornish host gave chase. At the crossing of the Blackwater Rush they broke the small Lannister army and captured Lord Lyonel Lannister and his heir, Tygett Lannister. After negotiations appeared to break down regarding the Princess, Prince Oberyn orchestrated the escape of Prince Beron from his confinement within the Red Keep. The forces of Dorne now head south, leaving King's Landing and cousin Orys to fend for themselves. Once Oberyn arrived at Sunspear, he negotiated the return of Obara in exchange for Prince Beron's. After a council at Sunspear, the lords of Dorne collectively elect Prince Oberyn as their leader to replace Princess Obara. Wishing to combat the results, Obara called for a trial by combat in which she was swiftly beaten. Prince Oberyn called for her to be held prisoner until the war ends due to her relations with Aelyx Targaryen's brother Jacaerys Targaryen. Oberyn released Lyonel Lannister and his heir, along with the captured troops following the duel. The Reach Current Lord: Lord Gawen Tyrell Recent Events Following the death of King Axel Baratheon, an unexpected Grand Council is called at the Ironholds outside of King's Landing. All the lords and ladies of the region are invited to the city, though not all will attend the council. During the Council, Lorent Tyrell presented evidence of Orys' legitimization, voting for the Bastard to become King. In a 3-2 vote, with three Lords remaining neutral, Orys Baratheon was named King of Westeros. Lorent stepped down from the position of Hand of the King, the title passing to Beron Baratheon. Around the time of the Council, Ryon Flint began to burn lands around Highgarden and then proceeded to other lands in the Reach. However, none know who the saboteur truly was, leading to increased tension between the Lords of the Reach and the Westerlands leading some to mobilize troops. Ironborn have raided Old Oak, Greenshield, Bandallon, Oldtown, and Highgarden. Lord Lorent succumbed to sickness in King's Landing. His son, Gawen Tyrell ascended to Lord of Highgarden. The Stormlands Current Lord: Lord Alyn Baratheon Recent Events Following the death of King Axel Baratheon, an unexpected Grand Council is called at the Ironholds outside of King's Landing. All the lords and ladies of the region are invited to the city, though not all will attend the council. During the Council, Alyn Baratheon provided evidence of Beron attempting to buy his vote. Disgusted by the Prince's actions, Alyn voted for The Bastard to become King. In a 3-2 vote, with three Lords remaining neutral, Orys Baratheon was named King of Westeros. This did not go down well with the majority of his vassals, however, as many of them supported Beron. Alyn Baratheon bent the knee to Beric Baratheon, Beron's younger brother after the Red Keep fell. Corin Stark came close to chopping the Lord of Storm's End's hand off since he refused the Stark's demand to kiss his Hand of the King pin to humiliate him. Upon swearing fealty to Beron by proxy of his brother, Alyn returned to Storm's End. It was only a few weeks after when Aelyx Targaryen landed his forces in the Stormlands, beginning the Fourth Targaryen Rebellion. Quickly his forces beseiged Rain House and took Stonedance after a duel requested by the Lord Massey. The North Current Lord: Lord Corin Stark Recent Events Following the death of King Axel Baratheon, an unexpected Grand Council is called at the Ironholds outside of King's Landing. All the lords and ladies of the region are invited to the city, though not all will attend the council. During the Council, Corin voted for The Prince to become King. In a 3-2 vote, with three Lords remaining neutral, Orys Baratheon was named King of Westeros. A council was called in Winterfell, where there was a motion for Corin Stark to declare himself King in the North where the lords that were gathered voted against it. Corin Stark has moved to look towards military action headed south. He asked Lord Torrhen Manderly to return home, where Lord Corin believed he would be safer than in King's Landing. Lord Manderly did not follow his liege's request and decided to stay in King's Landing serving King Orys as Master of Ships. The northern host occupies the castle of Harrenhal after Lord Robyn Royce declared against Orys Baratheon. They were about to march on the Dornish army chasing Lyonel Lannister, but after receiving a letter from Oberyn Martell in which he declared to be neutral, the northern army is planning on marching straight to the capital. After successfully capturing King's Landing, Corin Stark assumes the position of Hand of the King under Beron Baratheon's reign. The Westerlands Current Lord: Lord Lyonel Lannister Recent Events Following the death of King Axel Baratheon, an unexpected Grand Council is called at the Ironholds outside of King's Landing. All the lords and ladies of the region are invited to the city, though not all will attend the council. During the Council, Lyonel voted for The Prince to become King. In a 3-2 vote, with three Lords remaining neutral, Orys Baratheon was named King of Westeros. During the council, Lannister forces, numbering 200, entered the city of King's Landing in an attempt to impede treasonous plans laid out by Lord Edwyn Tarth. The Stormlord's plan to arrest opponents of Orys went unimplemented after he was caught and hauled off by Tyrion Hill. General William, the man who led those 200 men into the capital, was arrested by King Orys and sent to the Wall to live out his days. After Lyonel Lannister was forced to pay for the ensuing fires caused by riots following the Lannister's march into King's Landing, the Lord of Casterly Rock took his forces and immediately left the capital. A council of Westermen has been called and will entail what direction the Westerlords will take in these coming months. Following the council, Lyonel marched to King's Landing. There he attempted to negotiate, but was about to be seized by Dornishmen in the streets of the city. He escaped and fled west, but was caught by a much larger Dornish army, his army then shattered near the Blackwater Rush. Lyonel and his son, Tygett, were imprisoned after Tygett knocked out his father to surrender the forces. This action would lead to a chasm forming between the father and son duo. Lyonel and his heir, after being led through Dorne to Sunspear, he was released following a council that elected Prince Oberyn to lead Dorne in the stead of his sister, Princess Obara. Lyonel gave testimony that cemented the position of Oberyn, leading to his release after Oberyn and Lyonel made an agreement to do so. Benjen Barrowstark and a small token force arrived at Sunspear soon after to escort Lord Lyonel and the remaining men from the battle to King's Landing where he could finally swear fealty to Beron. The Iron Islands Current Lord: King Balthazar Greyjoy Recent Events Following the death of King Axel Baratheon, an unexpected Grand Council is called at the Ironholds outside of King's Landing. All the lords and ladies of the region are invited to the city, though not all will attend the council. During the Council, Balthazar remained neutral and did not vote. In a 3-2 vote, with three Lords remaining neutral, Orys Baratheon was named King of Westeros. In a sabotage attack, the Iron Fleet was burnt leaving only 10 cogs, 5 longships, and 5 warships are standing. The rest of the fleet lays burning and shall take the better part of half a year to repair. Amongst them, 1 flagship, 3 warships, and 4 longships are completely burnt. Lord Harren Harlaw has begun to raid lands in the Reach. He and Quellon Pyke raidied Old Oak and Greenshield, respectively. Lord Harlaw has since moved onto Bandallon and Oldtown. Lord Quenton Drumm raided Plankytown. Balthazar Greyjoy declares a rebellion against the Iron Throne by bestowing upon himself the title of King of the Iron Islands. The Riverlands Current Lord: Lord Waltyr Tully Recent Events Following the death of King Axel Baratheon, an unexpected Grand Council is called at the Ironholds outside of King's Landing. All the lords and ladies of the region are invited to the city, though not all will attend the council. During the Council, Waltyr remained neutral and did not vote. In a 3-2 vote, with three Lords remaining neutral, Orys Baratheon was named King of Westeros. Following the dismissal and imprisonment of Beron Baratheon, Waltyr Tully was offered the office of Hand of the King, and he agreed. Lord Garrett Blackwood organized a tourney at Raventree Hall. Some time afterwards, he declared against Orys Baratheon's tyranny alongside Robyn Royce and Aden Mooton, and gathers his forces in Harrenhal. The Justmen continue to wreak havoc in the countryside, affecting primarily the Lands of House Darry and Vance of Atranta. Ser Quincy Tully, in Waltyr's name, calls the banners to combat the various threats to the Riverlands. A force of Lannister men was spotted advancing upon Wayfarer's Rest, and Ser Quincy seized the opportunity to rally the protective Riverlords to beat back the Lion. Upon the siege to win Wayfarer's back, the Marbrand commander that commanded the token Marbrand forces Gerion Lannister left, slaughtered the family of Lord Edmure Vance, including the Lord himself. The only Vance's of Wayfarer's Rest that remained were the wife of Lord Edmure and his only daughter. His three sons and brother were all put to the sword. Once word of Beron's victory reached the forces, a peace meet between the Westerlands and Riverlands forces was arrainged to take place at Riverrun. The Vale Current Lord: Lord Jasper Arryn Recent Events Following the death of King Axel Baratheon, an unexpected Grand Council is called at the Ironholds outside of King's Landing. All the lords and ladies of the region are invited to the city, though not all will attend the council. During the Council, Jasper remained neutral and did not vote. In a 3-2 vote, with three Lords remaining neutral, Orys Baratheon was named King of Westeros. Following the growing tensions around Westeros, Lord Jasper remained neutral and hesitant to get the Vale involved. However, several knights of the Vale decided to take action despite their Lord's will, and marched to the Trident to join forces with the Tullys of Riverrun. The Grand Marshal Stannis Baratheon sent a letter to every Lord in the Realm declaring not for Orys or Beron, but to justice, balance and bringing down the wandering brigands called the Just Men in the Riverlands. Jasper Arryn finally decided that this was the right path and joined the Grand Marshal's cause. Stannis Baratheon has marched to the Bloody Gate to meet with Lord Jasper. Corwyn Corbray changes his mind about disobeying his liege's wishes, and returns to the Bloody Gate to ask for forgiveness. Jasper decides that no punishment is necessary. The Wall and Beyond The Wall Current Lord Commander of the Night's Watch: Baelor Sunglass Once settled in to his position as Lord Commander, Baelor was quick to set his Rangers to task. A party went to deal with a direwolf incursion that threatened Castle Black's food supplies, led by First Ranger Pearse Peasbury. They have not been heard from since. A party was sent to negotiate with Craster after he began refusing Rangers his usual hospitality. They have not been heard from since. Willum Stark led a second party to discover what happened to the first and, whilst they reached Craster and found him agreeable, found no trace. Commander Daltan Reed of the Shadow Tower headed up investigations into reports of a so-called 'Last Giant' who survived the battle of Redpine Gulch. This turned out to be a trap laid by wildlings, but the Watch escaped with minimal casualties. Commander Reed sent his Ranger-Captain, Meric Mertyns, to investigate reports of the Thenn mobilising. He has not been heard from since. Commander Rickard Locke of Eastwatch took a party of forty volunteers from Castle Black to scout Hardhome. After his men were spotted by the wildlings whilst they observed Hardhome from afar, Rickard's party fled at pace from the ruined city. Locke and his men were eventually caught so made their last stand, vowing to fight to the death, but were miraculously victorious. Of the Ranging party, only Commander Locke and Brother Sykregg survived and returned to Castle Black. Ranger Willum Stark led a party of Night's Watch Rangers to deal with bandits that threatened Mole's Town. The bandits were defeated and given two choices, take the Black or die. After hearing of the Watch's plight, Lord Corin Stark sent Master Galbart Glover to the Wall to oversee it's defence. Since his arrival, many northern houses have sent forces to help with watch, including: Umber, Ryswell, Manderly, Whitehill, Locke, and Bolton. Following a Wildling Raid on Mole's Town, Commander Locke led a party of 240 Brothers of the Watch southward to track down those responsible and remind the wildling why they stayed on the other side of the Wall. Beyond Rumors of Wildlings massing near Hardhome have begun to spread, some saying that they are massing behind a King Beyond the Wall by the name of Rogar Longshanks. After many moons of waiting, Rogar has gathered his best and bravest to plan his attack upon the Wall. It seems like Castle Black will be his target, as he intends to break the heart of the Watch. During a meeting with the Lord of Skagos, Kjell Wolfsbane, Rogar was killed by Raggar Thurinsson following a failed assassination attempt by Wolfsbane upon the King-Beyond-the-Wall. The fate of his army is yet undecided, and lacking a leader they may crumble away.Category:Roleplaying resources Category:Story Category:Lore